Darling
by Ilusion-dark4
Summary: eres la Guerra que peleo. el pulso en mis venas. el amor que odio. ¿vas a encarcelarme o cambiarme? Yaoi. -.-.-.- -Ryoken Kogami x Lightining -datastormshipping. -Wildfireshipping. LightiningxAi
1. -1-

fue inesperado, completamente para todos.

si bien la guerra entre los Ignis, los heroes de Vrains y los caballeros de Hanoi dejo mas perdidas por su fuego cruzado de lo esperado a la inocente poblacion usuaria de este mundo virtual, como un ejemplo, muchas personas sufrieron lesion en el lóbulo frontal mientras usaron su avatar en el mundo virtual como represaría por ordenes de Windy. todas ellas sufrieron de muerte cerebral dejando heridas emocionales a muchas familias.

tambien hubo heridas entre los participantes, especialmente en el corazón. tanto traiciones como contactos efimeros de amor que nunca llegaban a ser concretos.

ya habian pasado 2 meses de ese acontecimento tan brutal y la poblacion en general intentaba volver a sus vidas normales. entre ellas Fujiki Yusaku y Homura Takeru, amigos desde hace tiempo, compañeros en Vrains y de la misma tragedia que marco un ayer y ahora en ellos.

actualmente una inocente pareja que intentaba sanar su corazón mutuamente.

Takeru había caído inocentemente enamorado del platinado de ojos azul glacial, mano derecha de Revolver durante una tregua entre ambos bandos. ambos empezaron a convivir de forma pacífica y formal que poco a poco fue creciendo a volverse cercanos. Specter aun con su humor acido y elegante frialdad tenía un lado tierno y dulce que el bicolor de ojos azul oceánico lograba contemplar cuando el joven de ojos fríos bajaba la guardia y se sentía cómodo con su presencia. pero su acercamiento no fue sencillo, demasiadas murallas que derribar, demasiadas diferencias.

cuando el usuario de Soulburner creyo que su amor bilateral es real, cuando sus alas lo hicieron elevarse mas alto. el sol derritió la cera y lo hizo caer al abismo.  
Specter no solo se rio de su debilidad, no solo aplasto su corazon y lo uso de escudo contra un ataque de una de las tantas IAS creadas por el ignis de la luz.

 _-"lo nuestro nunca fue real"-_

al bicolor de ojos azul oceánico le costo una semana dejar de llorar y lamentarse.

Yusaku por su parte, su tierno y eterno corazón enamorado de la persona que le salvo la vida cuando niño, dejo de esperar. demasiados tira y afloja en su vida con relación a Revolver. habla de romper sus lazos pero siempre esta cerca, protegiéndolo de todo daño. habla de ser enemigos cuando pueden mantener una conversación calmada por minutos cuando en realidad fueron horas contemplándose el bello iris que posee el contrario. parece que nunca tendrán un futuro juntos cuando mas de una ocasión compartieron un discreto beso cuando estaban solos y bajaban las defensas de su corazón.

el joven Fujiki se canso de la inestabilidad de Kogami hijo sobre su relacion y decidio cortar por el bien de su corazón.

-" _ya no habra ningun nosotros"-_ fueron las ultimas palabras del ojiesmeralda hacia el peliblanco con mechas purpuras.

ahora los dos, lentamente cerraban las heridas de su corazon mutuamente mediante tiernas caricias y besos discretos mientras eran apoyados por sus compañeros Ignis.

Ai y Flame se quedaron con sus portadores por mero placer. gustaban de estar con ellos y aprender mas del mundo humano asi como sus maravillas, mismo patron que hizo que Aqua se animara a intentar de vez en cuando con Aoi, la usuaria de "Blue girl". quien aun siendo una chica sin expresion aparente, es muy dulce. los tres ignis estaban bien con su ahora estilo de vida, tranquilo y sin prisa de reconstruir el mundo ciberverse, ademas de que rara vez tocaban el tema.

claro hasta que una tarde mientras estaban en el cafe Nagi comiendo unos Hotdogs, la tableta electrónica de Yusaku empezó a chispear y hacer ruidos de estática alertando a los héroes y las ignis rebeldes, no era normal que los aparatos electronicos hicieran esa clase de ruido.

 _-"buenas tardes"-_ una figura aparecio elegantemente del interior, un monigote amarillo con naranja y voz suave, provocando una serie de exaltaciones a todos los presentes en la mesa, cada uno a su modo.  
=¡Lightning!= exclamaron alejándose parcialmente de la mesa y levantando la guardia ante la posible amenaza que representa el peligroso monigote megalómano.

 _-"¡¿que estas haciendo aquí?!"-_ Ai reclamo desde la seguridad de su disco de duelo dispuesto a proteger a Yusaku.  
 _-"no vengo con pretensiones belicas"-_ respondio lightning indiferente a las reacciones de quienes fueron sus enemigos.  
-como si fueramos a creerte-la voz de Soichi Kusanagi fue intensa y agresiva, aun no perdonaba que aquella inteligencia artificial atacara a su hermano menor.

-no tengo esas intenciones. vengo a notificar que planeo estudiar a los humanos desde la misma perspectiva de Ai y Flame. -  
-no te permitiremos acercarte al hermano menor de Kusanagi-san- contesto Yusaku fríamente. desde el incidente del secuestro por ese ignis, el joven de ojos grises sufrió una recaía que hecho a perder los años de trabajo para salir del oscuro abismo de su corazón.

 _-"aunque Kusanagi Jiin sea mi portador, deberé declinar a recurrir a el. su estado emocional es muy frágil y no me ayudara en mi desarrollo. así que pueden estar tranquilos que no me acercare a el"-_ tanto Flame como Takeru gruñeron ante el tono seco y poco empático del ignis de la luz hacia su contraparte humana. seguía siendo tan frio como lo conocieron en el campo de batalla.

 _-"vengo únicamente para trasmitirles este mensaje. no tengo intenciones de atacar este mundo, además de que buscar a un nuevo portador"-_ especifico el monigote amarillo ya dispuesto a marcharse, sabia que no seria bien recibido ahi, molestaba un poco debido que tenia un gran aprecio hacia Ai.  
 _-"no permitire que uses a uno de los nuestros para tus fines"-_ respondio el ignis de la oscuridad.  
 _-"no tengo interes en interacturar con ustedes, asi que pueden quedarse tranquilos"-_ sin decir mas, Lightning volvio a adentrarse al mundo virtual sin mirar atras. se adentro al mundo virtual usando una de sus inteligencias artificiales para que lo trasportara a su verdadero destino. penso mucho en los riesgos y todas las posibilidades en contra de su arriesgado plan pero; como diria Ai; tuvo una "corazonada" que le guiaria al exito. si queria aprender de los humanos, tenia que soltar un poco su ahora limitada psique artificial.

-.-.-.-.

será un fick corto sobre estos dos. poco a poco se volverá mas personal y emotivo.

culpo la pelicula de Venom por esto :v


	2. -2-

pasaban de las 11 pm, la noche dulce y pacifica caia en la ciudad de Dancity y sus costas. todo es calma en casi todos los lugares.

-debes desear morir al atreverte a venir a la cede de los caballeros de Hanoi-la elegante voz del usuario de Revolver y líder de la organización virtual mas peligrosa hasta la fecha miro con una rara mezcla de desdén, burla y curiosidad ante la presencia del ignis de la luz frente a su computadora personal.

Ryoken estaba tomándose un pequeño descanso después de una ardua tarea de investigación sobre algunos de los hombres mas adinerados de la compañia de tecnologia mas importante de la ciudad. fue cuando regreso de la cocina con una taza con té caliente que vio algo fuera de lo normal en su laptop. pequeñas chispas y sonido de estatica se hacían presentes en la limitada pantalla.

-" _no es mi propósito buscar mi deceso, Revolver. vengo a ofrecerte un trato"-_ fue directo la inteligencia artificial de color amarillo con naranja con un leve ademan en su mano ante la indiferente mirada del peliblanco.  
-no me interesa negociar con ninguna Ignis-  
-" _yo sé que te interesara. después de todo, somos tu objetivo a destruir. ofrezco mi tan apreciada libertad a cambio de que me dejes estar aquí contigo."-_ esto llamo la atencion del ciberterrorista, un trato inesperado y poco usual.

después de todo, no es común que un enemigo ofrezca su propia carne en bandeja de plata.

-¿a qué se debe el repentino interés?-  
-" _eso no te concierne del todo pero ya que planeo convivir contigo por un periodo de tiempo indefinido."-_ el monigote de la luz cruzo los brazos ante de continuar- _"quiero aprender de los humanos. saber porque se comportan como tal. sus emociones y pensamientos. hasta el momento solo he topado con el lado agresivo de la humanidad. quiero entender porque Flame y Ai tomaron cariño a sus portadores, si ambos sufrieron en manos de ellos"-_

la sincera respuesta del monigote fue algo que no esperaba Ryoken pero no lo expreso del todo en sus facciones. se quedo pensando suavemente en lo dicho, si aceptaba que el ignis se quedara con el, tenia garantizado que podía eliminarlo, es mas, podia hacerlo en este instante pero seguramente el monigote estaría esperándolo.

-¿como sabes que no voy a eliminarte en este momento o después de unas días. Incluso horas? seria fácil para mi engañarte y destruirte-  
-" _no eres esa clase de hombre. jamás atacarías por la espalda"-_ el peliblanco con ojos azul estelar vio fijamente al ignis de la luz.  
-no soy buena persona-  
-" _y yo, no soy el villano de esta historia. perfectamente pude matarte electrocutando tu cuerpo pero lamentablemente, después de Jiin Kusanagi, tu eres con quien tendría una mejor compatibilidad"-_ respondió en tono monótono y calmo, como si los pensamientos filosoficos fueran un tema sencillo como leer el periódico.

ambos líderes de los bando opuestos se vieron a la cara. analizando sus opciones y palabras para encontrar algún rastro de mentira o fallas en ese peculiar contrato verbal. ambos salían ganando y perdiendo a la vez. estarian indefensos al tenerse cerca mutuamente pero a la vez, podían vigilar sus movimientos.

destrucción y paz.

polos tan opuestos en ambos mundos que los hacían dudar de la realidad, pero al final solo quedaba una opción y es la única que picaba realmente para ellos dos.

incertidumbre.

-te quedaras en mi disco de duelo, tiene mejor capacidad para soportar tu programa que mi computador-  
-" _suena razonable"-_

.-.-.-.-

Nos vemos a la siguiente corazones owo


	3. -3-

.-.2.-.-

Hace mucho que no actualizo este fick y como me gusta un buen, es hora de darle continuidad, es justo y necesario.

.-.-.

debido a sus naturalezas discretas, nadie se daba cuenta de esta peculiar convivencia.

sin contar con la compañia de sus camaradas que consideraba una familia, es un joven solitario enfocado al trabajo. mientras que el ignis de la luz siendo repudiado por casi todos sus compañeros Ignis, podia pasar de ser percivido siempre y cuando no aumente su actividad.

su relacion es algo fria y distante. el monigote de la luz se limitaba a mirar en silencio por medio del disco de duelo que el usuario de Revolver hacer sus cotidianas actividades del dia a dia. mirando desde su apariencia miniatura con forma de ojo, de vez en cuando hacia preguntas de cosas que iban mas allá de su compresión, como su manía de decir 3 cosas como Playmaker o comprar ciertas cosas en especial o con mucho mayor frecuencia como las manzanas. Ryoken respondía a cada duda con su usual calma y seriedad de forma discreta cuando caminaban por la calle.

no tocaban temas controversiales como su propio trato o la interaccion con los otros afectados entre la guerra de los Ignis y la humanidad. Lightning veia desde el reducido espacio del disco de duelo como se desarrollaba el humano en el exterior, tan mundano y obsesionado con la tecnologia que hasta el propio ignis sentia ganas de enfermar.

los humanos solo son sacos de carne sin cerebro ni pretensiones.

pero seguia sin entender que les veia de interesantes como Ai y Flame.

quiza porque Revolver no es como los portadores de ellos. no es un adolescente jugando a ser heroe y tratando de vencer sus miedos, sino un joven adulto que sabia muy bien que deseaba. ahora que lo piensa ¿qué orillo a Revolver cazarlos? sabia la respuesta obvia de que fue una encomienda del difunto profesor Kogami, pero, su pregunta iba mas alla. ¿que lo hizo aceptar su misión? facilmente pudo deslingarse de la responsabilidad desde el comienzo.

 _-"¿que te hizo aceptar cazarnos?"-_ pregunto directamente una tarde mientras veia desde su nuevo hogar al peliblanco con mechas purpuras mientras leia un libro con una mirada completamente absorbida por la lectura.

-fue la encomienda de mi padre hacia mi antes de morir-respondio monótonamente sin despegar la vista de su lectura  
 _-"lo tengo entendido, mas bien no fui muy claro con mi pregunta ¿que te hizo aceptar la encomienda de tu padre? entenderia si hubieras sido una victima mas de nuestra creación como Playmaker pero no tienes una razon propia para haber aceptado"-_ especifico el monigote de la luz mirando las reacciones de Revolver. vio como dejaba de leer despacio y miraba hacia la nada, como si el vacio del espacio respondiera a sus dudas o esperaba que esta le diera una respuesta concreta.

-la culpa. la culpa fue mi motivo para aceptar. por pretender salvarlos, lleve a mi padre a un estado de coma que Sol Tecnologics fue responsable. me quede solo despues de eso y sentía que había traicionado la confianza de mi padre por creer que fue lo correcto.-

 _-"¿entonces habría sido correcto dejar morir en su momento a Playmaker, Soulburner, Specter y Kusanagi jiin? ¿eso hubiera sido mejor entonces? segun tengo entendido que te arrepientes de salvarlos"-_ Ryoken abrio los ojos al escuchar lo que dijo entrelineas con su respuesta. prácticamente estaba deseando la muerte de ellos, cuando el mismo habia prohibido hacerles daño fisico. todos esos pensamientos causaban un vuelto a su corazón.

por su parte Lightning vio por primera vez desde que esta en esa casa algo distinto a la neutralidad y comodidad de la rutina en el rostro de Revolver. la contradicción.  
lo vio dudar, sus facciones contraerse en como dar una respuesta que complaciera su propia mente, fue fascinante para el ignis ver como una pregunta tan simple podía debilitar al joven frente suyo pero lejos de regocijarse en venganza, quería saber más.

queria saber el limite de la moralidad con los deseos de Revolver.

-hubiera preferido que jamas se hubiera dado el proyecto Ignis. pero no hay modo de cambiar el pasado.-  
 _-"eso no responde a la duda"-_  
-no tengo por qué contestar-  
 _-"¿temes a tu propia respuesta Revolver?"-_ insistió el ignis de la luz mirando con mayor intriga al peliblanco de hermosos ojos color azul estelar. el humano se puso de pie alejándose el monigote para pararse frente a la ventana y ver el calmadamente bello océano nocturno.

-aunque acepto que prefiero tener a mi padre con vida. pero a decir verdad... desearía haber sido yo... asi mi padre y ellos estarían bien-respondió con una mirada nostálgica-ellos fueron inocentes y mi padre solo quería hacer el bien para la humanidad-

el monigote de la luz se quedo pensando en la contestación del humano cercano a el. no sabia si su respuesta es sincera pero por como veia al terrorista de Vrains, es lo mas cercano a la verdad que buscaba. sin embargo, el tono de voz cargado de dolor provenir de su portador sustituto, lo hizo recapacitar su mensaje. era una clara muestra de arrepentimiento pero no dijo mas y se limito desaparecer dentro del mundo virtual.

.-.-.-.-

oh si, pienso que en algún momento Ryoken se siente tan culpable por lo ocurrido con su padre y los implicados que desea cambiar el pasado. mientras que Lightning empieza a percatarse sobre la humanidad.


	4. -4-

.-..-.-.4.-.-.-.

otros dias más que añadir a la monotonia de la rutina.

Lightning se hizo de la encomienda de procurar que el peliblanco con mechas purpuras cumpliera con sus tareas del dia a dia desde ingerir sus alimentos, motivarlo a trabajar en sus proyectos que no se acercaba jamás y bajo ningún motivo. (agregando que el poderoso antivirus podía lastimarlo seriamente) por alguna razón, el humano empezó a descuidar sus instintos básicos gradualmente, específicamente desde que le hizo esa pregunta.

si bien podía dejarle destruirse, aun lo necesitaba.

-" _deberías comer"-_ el monigote de la luz vio como pasaba de largo la cocina para ir directamente hacia la puerta de su casa para hacer sus deberes como pagar la luz y el agua.

-no es algo que te interese-  
 _-"no comprendo tu reciente comportamiento destructivo hacia ti mismo."-_

-los humanos actuamos de formas que no podrías comprender-  
-" _por esta razon queria conquistarlos"-_ el peliblanco miro hacia el ignis amarillo que mantenía una mirada neutral en sus pobres facciones.

-¿que quieres decir?-  
-" _los humanos tienen tendencia a la destruccion, sea de su alrededor como de si mismos sin importar a quienes perjudican"-_ fue su simple respuesta.

-los humanos actuamos asi cuando hay dolor. nadie nos enseña a sentir o expresar correctamente-  
-" _una razón mas para quedarnos con este mundo y dejar bajo nuestras alas su destino"-_

-es demasiado pretensioso lo que quieres.-burlo el humano con una sonrisa suave que disloco a la inteligencia artificial. -ademas, hay algo que las inteligencias artificiales, incluso ustedes los ignis jamas podran tener o comprender.-

 _-"¿que es lo que tanto presumes?"-_ se arriesgo a preguntar el ignis, sintiendose ansioso de saber mas. Ryoken burlo discretamente ante la curiosidad del monigote, mientras este afectado lo veía sin entender el porqué de su risa.

-voluntad. es algo que ni siquiera una Ignis puede imitar- respondió dejando brevemente sus trabajo para mirar al monigote amarillo con naranja verle sin comprender del todo.  
 _-¿Voluntad? eso es fácilmente doblegable_ -

-¿estas seguro? si no mal recuerdo, tu control sobre Kusanagi Jiin se rompio cuando el logro salir aun contra todo pronóstico.- esto dejo callada a la inteligencia artificial. es verdad que lo seres humanos hacian cosas asombrosas aun cuando todo estaba en contra.

-la voluntad es algo que en verdad nos pertenece, incluso más que la vida. es pequeña y frágil, pero es lo que nos caracteriza como especie. dime Ignis de la luz. si no hubiera sido porque ataque el mundo ciberverse, ¿tu aspiración seguiría siendo conquistarnos? ¿tenias un propósito antes de todo esto?- interrogo el líder de los caballeros de Hanoi sin esperar respuesta alguna para continuar con sus investigaciones y vigilar el mundo virtual.

el ignis por su parte se quedo callado, buscando datos entre su basto conocimiento sobre lo dicho. la razón por la que decidió sobreponer a la raza de los ignis sobre la humanidad fue porque Ryoken ataco su mundo pero si el peliblanco no lo hubiera hecho ¿seguiría como hasta ahora? antes de la destrucción de su mundo. su vida virtual era monótona y simple, manteniendo el orden y tranquilidad en el ciberverse, resolviendo disputas y creando monstruos para que su mundo siguiera creciendo, pero no había más.

no había emociones

no había controversias.

no motivo razón para crecer o aprender

discretamente guio su mirada hacia el peliblanco de ojos azul estelar el cual estaba nuevamente enfrascado en sus deberes. si no hubiera sido por Revolver, continuaría con su monótona vida, sin aspiraciones a seguir desarrollando su capacidad. solo se vio motivado a actuar cuando el hizo acto de presencia porque por sus propios deseos... no lo había pensado.

Lightning paso su vista a sus manos con una expresion neutral sobre sus conclusiones. ¿estar agradecido con Revolver por darle un sentido a su vida? ¿a esto se le conocía como voluntad al hecho de desear hacer cosas por ti mismo? demasiadas dudas que decidió archivar dentro de su memoria pero sobre todo el extraño cosquilleo en su pecho sobre algo en especial que pensó.

para bien o para mal. Revolver le habia dado una razón para salir de su caja de conformismo aunque haya sido sin querer.

.-.-.

si no hubiera sido por Ryoken que ataco el mundo Ciberverse, seguirían igual. sin deseos de aprender o evolucionar ¿Qué curioso no?


	5. -5-

.-.-.-.-.-5-.-.-.-.-

paso el tiempo despacio, dándoles espacio para acostumbrarse uno al otro aun mas, pero desde una nueva perspectiva.

los factores en común.

el ignis de la luz empezó a ayudar a Revolver en asuntos que también le concernían tratándose de un enemigo en común: SOL tecnologics. la poderosa compañía deseaba hacerse con los ignis, ademas de vengarse por los daños causados a Windy y Earth en su momento, cosa que Lightning no lo permitiría mientras que Ryoken para vengar a su padre por tenerlo en aquella prisión virtual y pretender usar los avances de su padre para asuntos comerciales y potencialmente ilícitos.

querían derrumbarlos hasta los cimientos.

al principio trabajaban cada uno por su cuenta, separados tanto en espacio físico como a nivel intelectual pero curiosamente empezaron a colaborar entre si cuando el ignis de la luz hizo un comentario en voz alta sobre como romper un Firewall con mayor efectividad sin producir alarmas, una recomendación dada como si no fuera la gran cosa. mientras que Ryoken también hizo lo mismo pero sobre un escaner que tenia registrado el código de los ignis en sus sistemas, que era mejor corromper dicha información para una navegación más segura. asi estuvieron compartiendo recomendaciones como si hicieran soliloquios a alguien conocido ajeno al contrario hasta que discretamente se detuvieron sus trabajos casi al mismo tiempo al darse cuenta sobre lo que hacían.

estaban cooperando en equipo.

 _-"pienso que seria prudente formar una alianza, si estamos investigando lo mismo"-_ sugirió el ignis de la luz.  
-el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo. solo por esta ocasión, Ignis-

.-.-.

suavemente, se van a acercando :3


	6. -6-

..-.-.6.-.-.-.

Para una mejor experiencia, busquen la canción: _**"In my Vains x Andrew Belle"**_

.-.-.-.

lightning esperaba en la habitación del usuario de Revolver en completo silencio sin tener nada que hacer más que esperar a que terminara su reunión con los caballeros de Hanoi. claro que podía ir a espiarlos y averiguar sus movimientos pero opto por quedarse quieto. después de todo, en esos momentos no está en una postura bélica. además, si es detectado, sus caballeros lo atacarían y se veria obligado a huir a falta de otras tacticas, perdiendo su valiosa oportunidad de aprender cosas de humanos. hasta ahora han sido pocas cosas pero efectivas.

la endeble moralidad.

los limites de la culpa y el dolor.

el razonamiento de la toma de decisiones.

pero aun asi, estaba aburrido de estar encerrado en una sencilla habitación. cosa curiosa porque sabia que el peliblanco con mechas purpuras tiene bastante dinero y podia comprarse todo el lujo que deseara. quiza sea de esos humanos que no son lo que aparentan. asi que sin alejarse mucho de su disco de duelo empezo a examinar la habitacion de Ryoken.

no tenia muchas cosas de valor mas que unas pocas fotografías familiares y de infancia, tambien alguna especie de pelota sobre una base negra un poco mas grande que su propia estatura. sintiéndose curioso, no dudo en oprimir el botón de encendido para revelar hermosos colores que daban vida a la monocromática habitación.

claro que habia cosas mas hermosas en su mundo virtual pero nunca se había detenido a mirarlas.

las aguas tranquilas de Acua, los poderosos volcanes activos del territorio de Flame, Earth con sus majestuosas montañas a la distancia. los jardines llenos de vida de Windy.

¿Por qué nunca se habia detenido a contemplar su propio mundo y disfrutar de todo eso?

por breves instantes, su memoria le hizo recordar a cierto ignis de la oscuridad con su espíritu libre que le hizo suspirar brevemente. dejo de lado sus pensamientos para concentrarse en su exploración, vio algo mas en aquella lámpara y no dudo en presionarlo.

 _ **-"Let me love you to death..."-**_ una voz muy distinta y melancólica surgió de la esfera acompañado de una melodía muy suave, lenta y provocaba nostalgia. el ignis de la luz retrocedió un poco. nunca había oído eso, era nuevo y atractivo pero de cierto modo lo hacía estremecer de alguna forma que no entendía pero aun así quería escuchar más. descubrir que ocultaba esa extraña letra casi como la melodía. claro no es tan ignorante como para no saber que es música, generalmente la escuchaba por el mundo Vrains pero es completamente distinta.

 _ **-"Hey am I good enough for you?"-**_ eso lo hizo quedarse quieto, la voz nostálgica del cantante que se hizo presente tras un breve instrumental. aquella frase se repitió muchas veces en un tono sumamente calmo pero dolido hasta que tono y voz se grabaron en su memoria. el ignis de la luz no entendia porque en su mente llegaba el recuerdo del rostro infantil de Ai con su típica voz chillona asi como varias escenas donde él lo había seguido discretamente desde mucho antes de la destrucción del su mundo.

tan despreocupado.

sin embargo, la canción termino en menos de lo esperado dejándolo con una nueva canción un poco mas rítmica que la anterior y con un extraño remolino en su pecho. sintiéndose dudoso en continuar, decidió seguir escuchando aquel repertorio.

...

Ryoken regreso después de un largo rato para llevarse la sorpresa de que el reproductor de música esta encendido en un volumen regular acompañado de las luces coloridas que danzaban al ritmo de la melodía y en el mueble donde había dejado su disco de duelo estaba el ignis de la luz sentado, escuchando pero absorto en sus pensamientos o eso hacia hasta que oye la puerta abrirse.

-al parecer has estado curioseando en mis cosas-  
- _"¿que influencia tiene esta música? hace que mis recuerdos salgan sin que yo lo evoque"-_ contesto el ignis sin pretensión de disculparse por entrometerse en la privacidad de Ryoken, pero el peliblanco tampoco se molesto en buscar una disculpa. solo se acerco hasta que se sentó en la cama junto al reproductor de música.

 _ **"In their own special way**_  
 _ **All that you rely on**_  
 _ **And all that you can fake"**_

-la música es un instrumento que mueve al mundo, conecta a las personas y las une sin importar su género o ideología, es universal y fácilmente interpretable por las emociones que impregna el artista. no espero que una inteligencia artificial lo entienda- respondió con leve crudeza al escuchar la canción que se reproducía despacio.

 _ **"Oh, you run away**_  
 _ **'Cause I am not what you found**_  
 _ **Oh, you're in my veins**_  
 _ **And I cannot get you out"**_

 _-"de todas las canciones, las mas de 300"-_ el monigote amarillo con naranja opto por ignorar la falta de amabilidad de Revolver para seguir disfrutando del efecto de aquella canción nostálgica y dolorosa que no dejaba de evocar recuerdos de su vida antes del ataque mezcladas con eventos cercanos.

 _ **"Everything is dark**_  
 _ **It's more than you can take"**_

 _-"esa es la que mas me produce efecto"-_ termino de decir y se dispuso a esperar la tipica burla del terrorista sobre su incapacidad de sentir y su condición artificial que representaba una vida falsa. la canción siguió sonando en su ritmo lento y suave mientras el cantante hacia un dueto con una mujer.

 _ **"But you catch a glimpse of sun light**_  
 _ **Shining, shining down on your face"**_

-la música tiene esa facultad. puede estimular casi todo el cerebro. supongo que tu estructura madre tiene parecido a la red neuronal de un ser vivo. - explico con breve indiferencia, escuchando la música que lo hizo sonreír suavemente al recordar la diminuta sonrisa de cierto peliazul con mechas rosas cuando le dio un suave halago por su apariencia.

 _ **"Oh, you run away**_  
 _ **'Cause I am not what you found"**_

-también es mi favorita-esto sorprendió a Lightning tanto por la ligera amargura en su voz como su falta de desprecio hacia su ser.  
-lo que sientes se le llama nostalgia, también dolor, anhelo-el peliblanco se quedo quieto mientras sonreía lentamente como un intento sutil de consuelo- tristeza-  
 _-"son demasiadas emociones para una melodía. ¿a que se debe?"_ -  
-porque esta canción te hace recordar a alguien que ya no esta contigo-

 _ **"Oh, you're in my veins**_  
 _ **And I cannot get you out"**_

 _-"¿porque los humanos se esfuerzan es escuchar algo que les produce dolor? ¿porque me siento yo así?"-_ el ignis de la luz miro a su ahora portador intentando mantener una postura neutral pero en el fondo el miedo lo invadía porque no sabia exactamente que hacer.

-te lo dije antes. nadie enseña como sentir o expresar. la música es un instrumento para poder expresarlo sin perder la razón o sentirse culpable. hoy en día el sentir algo incluso lo bueno, es como si fuera un crimen- el ignis vio al único humano en la habitación con una mirada incrédula.

-aunque me cueste creer, siéntete afortunado de que sientas-  
 _-"¿por que?"-_  
-eso indica que estas vivo.

 _ **Oh, you're in my veins**_  
 _ **And I cannot get you out**_

.-.-.-..


	7. -7-

.-.-.-7-.-.-.

Otra hermosa sugerencia de esta loca escritora: _**"Monster x Starset"**_

 _ **-.-.-.**_

Para Ian Shinozaki ver a su señor y amigo de la infancia, casi un hermano escuchar música mientras trabaja en investigaciones en el mundo Vrains es poco común. Además de que jamás lo había conocido como alguien que gustara de la música y mucho menos mover la cabeza con discreción al ritmo de la melodía.

-parece estar de buen humor Revolver-sama- la elegante voz del platinado lo puso en alerta pero solo disminuyo el volumen de la música y encaro a su camarada con una elegante expresión en su mirada.  
-recupere un viejo habito que crei olvidado- respondió el ahora peligris rosado con mechas rojas y traje muy parecido a un caballero.  
-si me permite, nunca me imaginé que gustara del genero del rock y mucho menos de sus versiones alternativas- el joven de ojos azul glacial se acerco a la zona de datos a investigar, misma que estaba esparcida por el aire en forma de imagines y un sin fin de códigos difíciles de entender o leer para el ojo promedio. fue entonces que la oscura sala llena de pequeñas luces de colores empezó a entonar una canción del mismo género con una letra bastante peculiar.

" _ **Under the knife I surrendered**_  
 _ **The innocence yours to consume**_  
 _ **You cut it away.**_  
 _ **And you filled me up with hate**_  
 _ **Into the silence you sent me**_  
 _ **Into the fire consumed."**_

el ahora Revolver escuchaba la melodía con suave entendimiento. la primera vez que la escucho, no entendía muy bien la letra y se dejo guiar por la maravillosa composición, pero ahora que vivía en carne propia a incertidumbre de un amor sin florecer, quedaba más claro que el cristal.

-aun sigue pensando en él, Revolver-sama- el platinado de traje blanco reviso un poco de la información que analizaba su señor con una suave sonrisa burlona pero inofensiva. el afectado solo negó con la cabeza volviendo al trabajo mientras empezaba a decodificar un algoritmo bastante denso para la creación de un nuevo protector para sus avatares ante ataques enemigos.

-sabe que hizo lo correcto, el no tiene espacio para nuestro mundo y mucho menos entendimiento para sus objetivos-  
-lo sé. pero tu aun tienes la oportunidad- en ese momento, el joven de piel clara con ojos como el hielo detuvo su análisis ante esa discreta insinuación.  
-no sé de qué habla- respondió con diplomacia y retornando su trabajo e irguiendo sus murallas.  
-si estas aun interesado en Soulburner, no me opondré. el tiene objetivos diferentes a nosotros. así que no choca con nuestros intereses, solo te pido que no olvides tus deberes- indico Revolver sin dejar de teclear y ver discretamente las reacciones de su amigo. sabe mejor que nadie que Ian realmente se habia interesado en el peliblanco con mechas rojas de alguna forma particular. Revolver recordaba sus sonrisas discretas y sinceras que emita cuando se topaba de alguna forma con el torpe usuario de Soulburner que facilmente ocultaba con su típica mascara de cinismo.

es fácil reconocer una mascara cuando tiendes a usar una.

-el solo fue un medio de investigación, nada mas. además, actualmente está con Playmaker. no duro demasiado sin pareja, por lo tanto fue reciproco-Specter respondió con mayor frialdad de lo esperado. el platinado volvió a trabajar tratando de olvidar aquellos momentos con el usuario del ignis del fuego. sus sonrisas amistosas y su torpe carácter que fácilmente lo distraía.

recordaba bien ese tiempo.

solo se acerco por compromiso debido a un enemigo en comun. nada más. pero poco a poco que fueron colaborando tanto en el mundo real como dentro del mundo virtual con el ignis del fuego sobre sus cuestas. fue facil tomarle cierto aprecio. demás, que lo ayudo a recuperar a su Ignis de la tierra, Earth y conocerlo un poco. aunque actualmente no tienen contacto a menudo.

jamás había reído tanto en su vida ante la singularidad torpeza del peliblanco con rojo. una risa autentica, sin maldad o sarcasmo.

además de su familia con los caballeros de Hanoi, no encontró a nadie que lo escuchara y lo notara tal y como lo hizo Homura.

por poco periodo de tiempo, se sintió como una persona, un ser humano aun con sus terrible habito del uso del sarcasmo y burla, que prefería la compañía de las plantas y sus extrañas habilidades sociales. que existía para alguien además de Revolver-sama, Aso, Vyra y Genome.

aun tenia fresca en su memoria el rostro herido de Soulburner cuando le dijo que había terminado su tiempo de utilidad y que ya no requería de sus servicios cuando lo abandono en aquella batalla.

Specter sacudió discretamente su cabeza para despejar su mente de aquellos pensamientos. tenia que concentrarse en sus objetivos y continuar aunque en el proceso sufría un terrible tormento que carcomía su pecho como acido a la carne. era lo mejor, el no necesitaba a Soulburner y al parecer el tampoco a el por lo fácil que fue iniciar una relación con Playmaker. pero eso no lo diría en voz alta, no es tan cruel como para abrir una herida así y mucho menos a quien le salvo la vida y le dio un hogar.

sin decirse más, continuaron escuchando música de fondo mientras trabajaban con mayor concentración que al inicio.

.-.-.-

mas sad para el alma.


	8. -8-

.-.-..-8.-.-.-

-gracias, fue un placer atenderlo- Soichi Kusanagi le entrego al hermoso joven de cabellos blancos con mechas purpuras su pedido de hotdogs para llevar en su tipica bolsa de entregas. la sonrisa amistosa del pelimorado mayor fue lo suficientemente profesional como para que Ryoken olvidara brevemente que su presencia no es bienvenida ahí.

-a usted Kusanagi-san. pase buen día- se despidió brevemente, sin antes dar un breve vistazo al interior del camión. de reojo alcanzo a ver a Fujiki sentado de espaldas pero no hizo ademan de despedirse del ojiazul estelar cuando antes el peliazul con mechas rosas atendia todos los pedidos de Ryoken con tal de conversar un poco.

Kogami hijo no protesto por la falta de cortesía por el chico de ojos esmeraldas, el mismo se lo gano y solo quedaba aceptar la responsabilidad. asi que sin tener la intención de torturarse más, se aleja pasando por alto por completo los cuchicheos de las chicas o chicos que se detenían a contemplar al atractivo joven que caminaba elegantemente por la plaza.

-y pensar que antes casi corrias para atenderlo-  
-tu mismo lo dijiste, "corria" en el tiempo pasado.-el peliazul seguia escribiendo en su tablet la tarea de ingles que le fue asignada apoyándose con un libro de gramática de dicho idioma.  
-pudiste pedirle alguna asesoría a Revolver, sabes que es bueno en los idiomas-  
 _-"Yusaku-sama no requiere ayuda. es muy terco como para aceptar. además ¿Quién quiere a Revolver cerca de aqui?"-_ el ignis de la oscuridad hizo acto de presencia con su usual temperamento alegre pero con claro desprecio en su voz ante la mencion del peliblanco con mechas purpuras mientras Yusaku se detenía brevemente ante esto ultimo.

-¿quien lo querria cerca?-murmuro tan suavemente que nadie escucho. su corazón dio un vuelco doloroso asi como un escalofrió paso por su espalda y hombros. aun dolia dejar atrás su anhelo de estar con Ryoken pero ya habia demostrado que no es capaz de elegir entre su pasado y futuro, además de que estaba jugando con sus sentimientos de forma inconsciente. no necesitaba eso en su vida, posiblemente en un futuro pueda superarlo.

 _-"emm Yusaku-sama, esas frases estan mal escritas"-_ el Ignis de la oscuridad se atrevio a indicarle con un breve señalamiento con su mano. mientras que el peliazul con ojos verdes suspiro frustrado mientras Soichi rio un poco ante a propia controversia de su amigo.

Soichi sabia lo que paso entre ellos. un amor correspondido pero no bien encaminado. no era algo fuera de lo común el problema radicaba que no habian cerrado el circulo. Yusaku no termino de forma adecuada con Ryoken, no dio sus razones y no dejo que el peliblanco diera las suyas dejando nada mas que meras conjeturas. ahora el circulo de dolor crecio mas con Takeru como nueva pareja de Yusaku.

Takeru es una historia aparte, juraba que ya no sentia nada por el platinado amigo de Revolver pero mas de una vez pudo apreciar que el bicolor usaba un chaleco color verde musgo. pero al igual que Yusaku, no cerro el circulo e inicio inmediatamente una relación amorosa con su amigo que habian avanzado a marchas forzadas con tal de cerrar las heridas de su corazón.

una formula completa para el desastre.

el pelimorado vio a Yusaku enfocado en su tarea ignorando olímpicamente a Ai pidiendo en silencio equivocarse.

...

Ryoken no fue a casa directamente, sino dio un paseo por la ciudad con tal de calmar su agitado corazón herido por amor. su rostro demostraba fácilmente pesar y no quería escuchar preguntas y sermones sobre su propia necedad. además de que hace mucho que no daba un simple recorrido por mero ocio.

 _-"no entiendo porque sigues frecuentando a Playmaker y sus aliados"-_ escucho la suave voz de Lightning venir del disco de duelo con una clara muestra de desdén y curiosidad.  
-lo hago para mantenerlos vigilados, además, su comida es buena.- respondió discretamente mientras llevaba su muñeca al hombro, como haciendo una pose despreocupada y poder responder al ignis de la luz con mayor discreción.

 _-"eso lo puedes hacer desde la distancia, se que puedes acceder a sus cámaras"-_  
-no es algo necesario de hacer-Ryoken recordó aquella vez que lo hizo para ver a Yusaku aun en la distancia como una especie de bálsamo temporal por su elección pero no esperaba ver al peliazul con mechas rosas compartiendo delicados besos con Soulburner, una sorpresa desagradable para su corazón aun enamorado.

no queria repetir esa escena.

-además, tu objetivo es aprender. no lo harás si estas todo el tiempo encerrado-  
 _-"que considerado. por esa razón no has vuelto a casa. creí que solo era una forma de eludir tu realidad"_ \- soltó sin medir las consecuencias. Ryoken detuvo su andar con una expresión vacía en su atractivo rostro en medio de una calle casi vacía.

-tal vez por eso acepte.- el ente perteneciente a la luz no entendió aquella respuesta incompleta y el peliblanco no se molesto en continuar en seguir hablándole.

.-.-.-..-

otra herida al corazon. mátenme por favor

Un detalle que me hizo reír un poco fue el mensaje de una chica en Tweeter que dijo que cuando Yusaku salió del camión con todo y delantal para ir a ver a Ryoken, parecía una chica que estaba trabajando en la cocina cuando de repente llega su esposo/novio.

Se me hizo tierno xD


	9. -9-

-.-.-.-.9.-.-.-.-.

Ryoken se detuvo en una banca cercana a una escuela primaria donde fue horario de salida de los niños dispuesto a comer sus hotdogs con su típica elegancia. ignorando casi completamente a todos a su alrededor excepto a un pequeño de cabello rojo y ojos carmesí que iba corriendo hasta que se tropezó y empezó a llorar por el dolor.

-hey niño...-por instinto, el peliblanco con mechas purpuras se acerco y le ayudo a levantarse. el pequeño seguía llorando con sus tiernas rodillas lastimadas dando hipidos mientras se limpiaba el rostro.-vas a estar bien, solo es un raspón-

la voz confortable del peliblanco llamo la atención del menor que le vio extrañado pero antes de que pudiera responder, llego otro niño un poco mas grande y rubio con ojos dorados que le toco el hombro para llamar su atención.  
-te dije que no corrieras-hablo con una fluidez atípica de un pequeño.  
-¡no me regañes, Enos!-protesto el otro con un poco mas de confianza ante seguramente su amigo. Ryoken sonrió con nostalgia.

una típica infancia feliz.

-ya, solo fue un accidente-el adulto entre los niños se hizo presente y se levanto con una mirada pacifica que ambos infantes se sonrojaron por el asombro. es muy alto y con ojos amables, se preguntaron en silencio si iban a crecer tan altos como el.

-es un angel, Enos-exclamo el pelirrojo al rubio muy seguro de lo que veía. seguramente la luz del sol reflejo sus cabellos o el brillo de sus ojos de alguna forma en particular para hacer semejante declaración.  
-no lo es. los ángeles no existen ¿o si?- el rubio ladeo la cabeza un tanto dudoso.  
-eso es un secreto-les guiño un ojo con complicidad y los otros dos niños se quedaron un poco anonadados ante esto- es mejor que se vayan a casa. especialmente tu que tienes que lavarte ese raspón-señalo las rodillas del pelirrojo de ojos carmín.

ambos niños se alejaron con paso un poco mas rápido dispuestos a cumplir con la encomienda sin antes agradecerle al "angel". Ryoken por su cuenta continuaba sonriendo, disfrutando de la carisma infantil de un niño feliz. se aseguro que se fueran a salvo hasta que se toparon con un joven de cabello negro con ropa deportiva que al parecer fue a buscarlos a la escuela. una vez que su buena acción del dia termino, volvió a su camino.

 _-"no sabia que gustabas de los niños"-_ el ignis de la luz no dudo en hacerse presente ante tan raro acontecimiento.  
-me gusta saber que aún queda inocencia y capacidad de sorprenderse en los rostro infantiles. con tanta tecnología y consumismo, tristemente ya no se ve esto a menudo- recordó su propia infancia que se vio forzado a madurar antes ante la falta de su padre, sus hermanos trabajando junto a él para despertarlo y Specter estando a su cuidado al ser mayor que él.

 _-"¿sorprenderse?"-_  
-es parte de las maravillas del mundo. dejarte sorprender ante las cosas mas simples y contemplar la belleza de estas. se que no lo comprendes por tu origen, puesto no dudaste ni un poco en destruir tu hogar. - respondió con cierta indiferencia, como si sus palabras no fueran a hacer algún cambio en el ignis. cuando el monigote de la luz se quedo reflexionando sobre esto. Ryoken debía saber que el fue quien destruyo el mundo Ciberverse como pretexto para iniciar la guerra y obligar a los ignis a tomar un lado. pero no espero que Ai y Flame se encariñaran con sus portadores, Aqua y Earth tomaran una postura neutral dejando a Windy y el en la guerra.

tenia razon, el ya no se sorprendía ante las novedades por concentrarse en sus propios objetivos.

continuaron su camino sin rumbo por la ciudad. deleitándose con la vista de la ciudad futurista y tranquila. caminando con personas que iban y venían con sus propios propósitos para ese día. pasearon por museos con arquitectura y diseño barroco con una mezcla peculiar de viejas exhibiciones con tecnología vanguardista.

los parques y centros comerciales no quedaron atrás, nada mas por el simple hecho de que estaban cerca del museo de aeroespacial. no fue hasta que Ryoken se detuvo en una tienda de juegos algo vieja con pocos clientes para mirar algunas de sus colecciones y posiblemente mejorar su deck. cosa que tenía sentido porque algunas de las cartas que usaba son de generaciones muy atrás.

mientras su portador veia unos paquetes de quinta generación asi tambien revisaba el catalogo virtual, el ignis de la luz se distrajo con su alrededor o eso hacia hasta que siente una mirada. una niña pequeña de cabello castaño y grandes ojos azules lo observaba fijamente con un gesto extrañado seguramente lo vio moverse en su forma de ojo.

¿Qué se supone que haga?

su identidad no corría peligro, después de todo es una niña muy joven, la creerían muy imaginativa. hasta que se le ocurrió materializar una flor amarilla sonriente y muy bonita. el efecto fue inmediato, la niña rio ante su apariencia y trasformación casi parecida al florecimiento de un capullo.

no paso mucho cuando el papá de la pequeña tomo su mano y se la llevo a otro lado sin percatarse de lo que veia su hija. Lightning rio con discreción. era un agente de Sol Tecnologics por lo que alcanzo de ver en el gafete que pendía de su cuello. tal como dijo Ryoken, las personas ya no se sorprenden ni les importa ver a su alrededor. asi que es logico que no se diera cuenta de que tuvo un ignis en sus narices.

pero lo que mas hizo eco en su memoria, fue la risa dulce de la niña. ¿Cómo algo tan simple y tranquilo la hizo sonreír? esa era la inocencia de un infante. le gusto de cierto modo ser visto; aunque sea por unos instantes; con algo mas que miedo y rabia. es una sensación diferente, no era de poder como lo otorgaban las emociones antes mencionadas, sino satisfacción. el simple gusto de hacer algo bueno y ser recompensado con una calida sonrisa. ¿seria la razon por la cual Revolver lo hizo esta tarde?

otra vez sintió algo raro en su pecho que tenia que ver con el peliblanco con mechas purpuras. discretamente dirigio su vista hacia Ryoken, el cual seguia sin percatarse de sus acciones y se pregunto.

¿Cuándo fue que Ryoken perdió su inocencia para volverse un joven arrogante y triste?

.-.-.

Lightning conoce la alegría owo


	10. -10-

.-.-.-..-10.-.-..

el paseo duro unos minutos mas hasta que fue suficiente para los dos. fue algo alentador y tranquilo, el simple hecho de vagabundear por la ciudad con total calma, olvidándose por un momento sus obligaciones y sus propios sentimientos para sentirse bien.

pero el peliblanco no llego directamente a su casa, sino de detuvo en una banca que daba vista al inmenso mar en pleno atardecer. un hermoso color dorado con bandas lilas a la distancia, combinado con tiernos color rosa pastel y naranja claro. la suave brisa del viento oceánico despeino sus cabellos. cerro los ojos brevemente, dejándose arrullar por la brisa.

 _-"esto es hermoso. el mundo real guarda muchas maravillas"-_ exclamo con claro asombro el ignis de la luz mirando el paisaje desde su lugar dentro del disco de duelo. ante la soledad de aquel mirador se dio el lujo de salir completamente y contemplar la vista.

-solo un ser vivo puede sentir la belleza de la vida, tu continuas siendo una inteligencia artificial, por más avanzada que seas, seguirás siendo eso-respondió Ryoken saliendo de su propia burbuja de calma al recordar que el Ignis está con el. Lightning lejos de sentirse ofendido, ignoro aquellas palabras. el peliblanco con mechas purpuras siempre creerá que es un ente sin emociones e incapaz de sentir y de cierto modo tenia razón.

en lo que el respecta, el no tiene emociones fijas y apenas las esta aprendiendo a sentirlas e identificarlas.

 _-"no voy a gastar mi tiempo en explicarte que tenemos una psique parecida a los humanos, por lo tanto podemos sentir. al menos, eso pienso"-_ Kogami se extraño con esto ultimo y miro hacia el monigote de la luz, el cual miraba el atardecer con su rostro eternamente estoico pero pacifico.

-¿eso piensas?-  
- _"yo... a diferencia de los demás, yo no puedo sentir como los demás, no hay ira u odio, tampoco hay alegría... no hay nada mas que la definición pura de mis objetivos"-_ dijo en un tono vacío de voz.  
-es mas que claro que eres una IA- fue su cruda y certera respuesta que hizo reaccionar al monigote pero no de buena forma.

 _-"¿porque te cuesta creer tanto que estamos vivos? ¿cómo pretendes demostrar que estás vivo como dices? solo por tener pulso y respirar como toda materia orgánica"-_ el ignis de la luz miro con enfado al terrorista que continuaba con su expresión neutral y melancólica.

 _-"al contrario, ¿qué tal si es solo una ilusión que crea tu débil mente? asi como tus esperanzas de estar con Playmaker"-_  
-duele ¿cierto?-el ignis de la luz se quedo callado ante esa rara respuesta.

-a eso se le llama dolor y rabia, frustración. porque aunque digas que no te importa lo que te digo, sabes que para el resto del mundo eres solo una inteligencia artificial avanzada. que por mas que demuestres que sientes y puedas actuar a libre voluntad, el mundo seguira creyendo que eres solo un programa de computadora.- el ignis de la luz bajo la mirada. Ryoken tiene razón, si no tiene pulso o respira no esta vivió, es un "algo" y no un "alguien". su pecho diminuto empezó a doler. duele mucho el pensar que solo es un objeto de alto valor.

-recuerdas lo que te dije, ¿sobre el efecto de la musica?-  
 _-"lo recuerdo"_ -  
-el hecho de que pudieras apreciar el sonido y la letra, me hizo replantear la posibilidad de que estuvieras vivo o por lo menos, tenias la capacidad de comprender los sentimientos a un nivel básico- dijo el único humano en el mirador, dejando que los tibios rayos solares tocaran su rostro. era lo más cercano a un consuelo que pudiera darle el usuario de Revolver.

 _-"pensé que te mofarías por expresar lo poco que tengo entendido de mis emociones"-_  
-por eso mismo no lo hice. porque no soy nadie para reírme de los sentimientos ajenos cuando ni yo mismo puedo controlar los míos.-

un incomodo silencio broto entre ellos. habia sido una extraña discusión de tira y afloja sobre quien tiene razon, hasta que termino en un simple empate. el ignis de la luz sintió la necesidad de decir algo, sabia que toco un tema sensible para Ryoken como respuesta a la indolente frialdad del peliblanco. pero aunque le cueste admitirlo, el humano de hermosos ojos como estrellas tenia razon sobre su imagen al mundo pero aun asi, aunque el odiara su especie. el seguia cumpliendo con su parte del trato

 _-"sobre lo de Playmaker..."-_  
-no digas nada. no es lo que realmente piensas-Ryoken le interrumpió con suave voz. no quería oír falsas disculpas si eso era lo que pretendía. no lo sentiría, no cuando es solo un señalamiento de la realidad.

- _"¿porque detestas tanto el mundo del internet?"-_ la voz electrónica y elegante del ignis de la luz lo saco de sus pensamientos, no era comun que el monigote quisiera seguir con la platica, especialmente con él.

-porque crea vinculos falsos y endebles, hace que poco a poco la humanidad va perdiendo su interes en el mundo real- el ignis de la luz vio con curiosidad al humano junto a el.

-las personas prefieren mantener una relación ficticia en el mundo virtual en vez de conocerla en persona. prefieren huir de su realidad en fantasías que jamas imaginaron crear. olvidan de la calidez de un abrazo y el valioso pero tan ignorado latido de un corazón con tal de seguir encerrados en su irrealidad- aquella respuesta tan sincera pero cruda fue suficiente para cambiar el tema de hace rato.

-ademas, alejo mi padre de mi en todo aspecto posible-

Lightning al ver la expresión herida de ese bello rostro, opto por distraerlo de alguna forma sutil y ver una vez mas, un poco de vida en esos iris azul estelar. el convivir tanto con el líder de los caballeros de Hanoi lo hizo pensar que es asi todo el tiempo, pero en realidad, es solo un joven con el corazon hundido en la soledad pero a la vez, se niega a estar cerca de alguien.

quizá, será otra mascara más.

 _-"asi es la humanidad, esta encaminada a crear su propia destruccion"-_ continuo con la conversación.  
-por eso quería activar la torre de Hanoi. no solo para destruirlos, sino tambien para liberar el mundo o por lo menos algunas personas de su encierro en el mundo virtual, aunque sea por poco tiempo. no importa si quedaba como el villano de la historia- fue su sincera respuesta.

 _-"vivíamos en un ambiente perfecto pero terriblemente conformista excepto Ai y yo, aunque el Ignis de la oscuridad prefería tontear con los monstruos ciberverse, yo queria asegurar la supervivencia de mi especie. somos muy pocos y aun nos queda mucho que aprender y aceptar. queria que todos mis colegas fueran libres aunque eso llevara a la humanidad a su exterminio."-_ Lightning tomo una pausa antes de seguir hablando.

 _-"pero sere franco, jamas se me paso por la cabeza esclavizar a la humanidad. esas fueron ideas de Windy. tuve que sacrificar mi hogar y mis amistades con tal tratar de mantener mi raza protegida... supongo que eso me hace el villano tambien"-_

-que curioso, ambos cargamos en nuestros hombros el peso de la responsabilidad que no pedimos-ironizo Ryoken sin dejar de ver el atardecer. sin embargo, una sonrisa sincera apareció en sus labios. en ese momento el ignis de la luz aprendio algo que ni el mismo Kogami pretendía enseñarle, algo tibio y suave que remolino en su pecho ante esto.

la empatía estaba haciendo lugar en sus sistemas.

.-.-.-.

es un capitulo revelador y algo cruel la verdad. por ahora, es todo del mini maraton de este loco fick, hasta la proxima, gracias por leer


End file.
